


Dripping Down Her Skin

by duchessofwraiths



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Showers, The Author Regrets Everything, Water, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofwraiths/pseuds/duchessofwraiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan attempts to seduce his wife of three weeks as she exits the shower with little success.<br/>Otherwise known as, an excerpt from the Adventures of Eridan and Fef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping Down Her Skin

The water switched off, and he heard her hum the last few bars of _La Vie Boheme_ as she wrung out her hair.

Feferi exited the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Eridan smiled beatifically from the bed and muted _Rent_. He leapt up to hug her, like he always did when she took extended showers to wash him all off (and it was so pointless, because immediately afterwards she would need another shower once he got to her, they were still in that newlyweds stage).

"You smell wonderful." he whispered, planting kisses on her neck. "Just like..."

It appeared Feferi had, instead of her usual coconut body wash, opted for a bar of soap that made her smell like...

"...Water." Eridan finished half-heartedly.

Feferi drew back, a smile curling her lips. "Water? I feel decidedly sexual."

He brushed a lock of hair back from her face, not ready to give up the opportunity of seduction just yet. He could work with this.

"No, hear me out. First of all, you love the beach. The beach has the ocean, and what is the ocean made of?"

"Water." Feferi laughed. Behind her on the television screen, a girl named Mimi crawled around on the floor looking for her ‘stash’.

"Another point worth hearing. Water gives me life, and also I am not longer...thirsty." She started laughing at the middle school connotations associated with that word. Eridan blundered on. "You quench my thirst..."

"Thank you very much. How could I...quench your thirst now?" Feferi slid her towel down and stepped out of it, lacing her hands together behind her. She swayed her hips side to side.

Feferi let out a sigh after a few minutes of practically shaking her breasts in his face. No use. He was off in his own world now.

"Water like...the waves of the sea. Glorious Mother Sea, where we evolved from fishes." He made a grand gesture meant to indicate the ocean, but it came out more like undulating, like worshipping her, only that didn’t make sense because his eyes were glazing over. Maybe he was seeing the sea right now. She wanted to go back in the bathroom and wait it out, but he sulked when she walked out on his rants. “We love the Mother Sea. We sacrifice our children to the Mother Sea. Drown them in the tides.”

"Eridan, you're being absolutely-"

"Be quiet, Fef. I'm on a roll."

"Oh great, a roll. Will we see this on Broadway next year? Whose babies were you planning on sacrificing? We haven’t even discussed the possibility of children yet." She shifted her stance so her breasts weren't as obvious. No point, since he was 'on a roll'. She could be wrapped in a shroud made of sheepskin for all the attention he paid to her.

"Such a cynic, babe. Here's a good one! Water." Eridan assumed a sumo wrestler's stance. "We fight for clean drinking water every day, and-"

"That isn't even true!"

"If you aren't going to be supportive, you can go get dressed."

So he had noticed.

"Eridan. I am completely naked in front of you." Feferi said, exasperated. "You aren't the least bit aroused?"

"Of course I am aroused, I’m straining against my trousers, don’t you see-but this is more important. I would like nothing more than to lick every inch of your skin and ravish you where you stand until we're both utterly exhausted, but as an artist, I must follow my soul, not my-"

"Dick." Feferi crossed her arms across her chest, shaking slightly. Sometimes when he said things like that, the room got a little colder. And he was clearly ready. Not uncomfortably so, just enough that she wanted to be closer to him. It was likely one of those natural adaptations, because nature wanted to make sure that everyone was reproducing.

Had he really said ravish? That was a new one. Mmm.

"Heart."

They wasn’t going to get anywhere until he finished this. "I am listening."

Eridan hovered in his crouch a moment more, and then relented, straightening up. "The moment is gone."

"So is ours." Eridan’s face fell, and she rolled her eyes. Feferi turned to rifle through the drawers for one of Eridan's shirts, and was pulling it over her head when his hand grazed her inner thigh. It climbed a little higher, and a smile crept across her face.

“Is there something you desire?”

"I was only trying to woo you." he insisted.

She whipped around. "You don’t have to woo me anymore. You have me, remember? We have rings to prove it. You could just rip off the towel next time."

"I'm not a savage." Eridan protested, though anyone who slept with him would disagree. He took sex as a challenge, and Feferi enjoyed it more than anything else, although bagels the next morning from the shop downstairs were pretty good too. They were always comfortably sore come daylight, and Feferi would attempt massage therapy for Eridan, and he would make tea. But that was mornings. Nights were hot, hard, and ecstasy.

However, Eridan's idea of foreplay was improvised poetry.

"Not every time has to be Shakespearean."

"Your body is art, and I just like reminding you."

And how could anyone not love this kid? This man, she had to remember that marriage and the two digit in the tens place of his age made him a man now. How could anyone not love this man?

She jabbed the button on the side of the flatscreen TV, and the screen went black.

Feferi kissed him then, tackling him to the bed. She wrested his tie off his neck and Eridan was halfway to naked when he told her he loved her, and she said it back really fast so they could get on with it, but she said it later, after sex too, when they were lying side by side under a shell-patterned quilt his mother had sent to their new apartment while they were still in Cancun as yet another non-registry wedding gift. That time she said it slow and soft, so Eridan didn't have to reply if he was tired. He rolled over to glance at his beautiful bride of three weeks and he said,

"I love water, and I love you."

“Why did water come first?” Feferi inquired sleepily.

“Go to sleep, you nut.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.


End file.
